mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario
'Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Deluxe '''is an installment in the Mario & Sonic series created by P&F Games Inc. for the Nintendo Switch. It is a giant version of Beijing, London, and Rio combined with graphical updates, control updates, more characters, and upgraded dream/duel events with the addition of more dream events. Playable Characters Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Yoshi * Toad * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Nabbit * Birdo * Dry Bowser * Dry Bones * Larry Koopa * Roy Koopa * Wendy O. Koopa * Ludwig von Koopa * King Boo * Magikoopa * Shy Guy * Toadette * Koopa Troopa * Lemmy Koopa * Iggy Koopa * Morton Koopa * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * Metal Mario Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector * Espio * Rouge * Jet * Wave * Omega * Eggman Nega * Cream * Zazz * Zavok * Sticks * Big * Charmy * Storm * Zomom * Orbot * Cubot * Fang * Mighty * Bark * Master Zik * Bean * Dave the Intern Friends * Austin * Mikayla * Emma B. * Logan * Caleb R. * Sarah M. * Aj * Curtis * Kristi * Ellie * Cassidy * Zac * Alex S. * Jarrett * Corden * Zack * James * Ethan N. * Alison * Becca * Dan * Nick B. * Carson * Maddie W. * Kaitlin * Emma H. * Hailey S. * Aaron * Nick R. * Elliot * Nicole P. * Jeremiah Non-Playable Characters * Lakitu * Luma * Captain Toad * Pianta * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Toad * Dry Bones * Noki * Boo * Cleaving Cloud * Cheep Cheep * Bullet Bill * Cow * Thwomp * Porcupuffer * Gooper Blooper * Dino Piranha * Cat Goomba * Green Sprixie Princess * Cappy * Vanilla * Tikal * Custom Character (Cat) * Chip * Chao * Hero Chao * Dark Chao * Omochao * Animal Friends * Kiki * Motobug * Chopper * Spinner * Wisps * Yacker * Egg Pawn * Egg Hammer * Sarah B. * Brad L. * Patrick * Carie Events There are a total of 42 events in the game. To make the event count even, one event from the 3DS version of ''Rio ''was remastered for the console. ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games * Aquatics - 100m Freestyle * Aquatics - 4x100m Freestyle * Archery * 100m * 400m * 4x100m Relay * 110m Hurdles * 400m Hurdles * Long Jump * Triple Jump * High Jump * Pole Vault * Hammer Throw * Javelin Throw * Fencing * Trampoline * Vault * Rowing - Single Sculls * Skeet * Table Tennis * Dream Race * Dream Platform * Dream Fencing * Dream Table Tennis Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games * Discus Throw * Uneven Bars * Rhythmic Ribbon * Synchronized Swimming * Canoe Sprint 1000m * Equestrian * Badminton * Beach Volleyball * Football * Shooting - Pistol * Track Cycling - Team Pursuit * Dream Long Jump * Dream Rafting * Dream Discus * Dream Uneven Bars * Dream Hurdles * Dream Equestrian * Dream Sprint * Dream Trampoline * Dream Spacewalk Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games * Boxing * BMX * Rhythmic Gymnastics - Rhythmic Clubs * Rugby Sevens * Golf * Duel Beach Volleyball * Duel Football * Duel Rugby Sevens Locations Some locations remain the same, while other dream events receive new ones. Mario Series * Yoshi's Picture Book from Yoshi's Story ''(Dream Long Jump) * Battlerock Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Dream Hurdles) * Moo Moo Meadows from ''Mario Kart Wii ''(Dream Equestrian) * Cheep Cheep River from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(Dream Rafting) * Sky Station Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 ''(Dream Spacewalk) * Super Bell Hill from ''Super Mario 3D World ''(Dream Table Tennis) * Cloudtop Cruise from ''Mario Kart 8 ''(Dream Platform) * Bubblaine from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Duel Beach Volleyball) Sonic Series * Green Hill from ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''(Dream Race) * Windy Valley from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Dream Discus) * Crazy Gadget from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Dream Trampoline) * Grand Metropolis from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Dream Uneven Bars) * Bingo Highway from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Dream Sprint) * Tropical Resort from ''Sonic Colors ''(Dream Fencing) * Double Down from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Duel Rugby Sevens) * Studiopolis from ''Sonic Mania ''(Duel Football) Music There is a good variety of music to be found in this game, all of which is unlocked through various tasks. Mario Series Unlocked Through Story Mode # Athletic Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. 3 (Mario's Theme) # On the Gloomy Manor from Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon ''(Luigi's Theme) # Ending Theme from ''Super Mario World ''(Peach's Theme) # Underground Theme from ''Super Mario Land ''(Daisy's Theme) # Athletic Theme from ''Super Mario World ''(Yoshi's Theme) # Slider ver. 2 from ''Super Mario 64 ''(Toad's Theme) # Bowser Castle from ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit ''(Bowser's Theme) # Bowser Jr. Battle from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(Bowser Jr.'s Theme) # Greenhorn Forest from ''Wario World ''(Wario's Theme) # Waluigi Pinball from ''Mario Kart DS ''(Waluigi's Theme) # Gear Getaway from ''Donkey Kong Country Returns ''(Donkey Kong's Theme) # DK Island Swing from ''Donkey Kong Country ''(Diddy Kong's Theme) # Comet Observatory from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Rosalina's Theme) # Main Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. U ''(Nabbit's Theme) # Main Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. 2 ''(Birdo's Theme) # Final Boss Phase 2 from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(Dry Bowser's Theme) # Castle Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(Dry Bones's Theme) # Boss Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(Larry's Theme) # Bowser's Lava Lake Keep from ''Super Mario 3D World ''(Roy's Theme) # Boss Theme ver. 2 from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(Wendy's Theme) # Castle Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. ''(Ludwig's Theme) # Ghostly Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(King Boo's Theme) # Airship Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. 3 ''(Magikoopa's Theme) # Shy Guy Falls from ''Mario Kart 8 ''(Shy Guy's Theme) # Character Select from ''Super Mario Bros. 2 ''(Toadette's Theme) # Koopa Cape from ''Mario Kart Wii ''(Koopa Troopa's Theme) # Pandemonium from ''Mario Party 9 ''(Lemmy's Theme) # Twisted Mansion from ''Mario Kart 8 ''(Iggy's Theme) # Mid-Boss Mayhem from ''Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle ''(Morton's Theme) # Baby Park from ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! ''(Baby Mario's Theme) # Tough Guy Alert! from ''Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story ''(Baby Luigi's Theme) # Metal Mario from ''Super Mario 64 ''(Metal Mario's Theme) # Mario Stadium from ''Mario Superstar Baseball ''(Austin's Theme) # Fossil Falls from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Emma B.'s Theme) # Mario Stadium from ''Mario Sports Mix ''(Caleb R.'s Theme) # Mario Circuit from ''Mario Kart Wii ''(Aj's Theme) # Tall Trunk's Big Slide from ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 ''(Kristi's Theme) # Run, Jump, Throw! from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Cassidy's Theme) # Yoshi Park from ''Mario Super Sluggers ''(Alex S.'s Theme) # Cool, Cool Mountain from ''Super Mario 64 ''(Corden's Theme) # Mario Puzzle Mix from ''Tetris DS ''(James's Theme) # Sherbet Land from ''Mario Kart Wii ''(Alison's Theme) # Toad Harbor from ''Mario Kart 8 ''(Dan's Theme) # Cosmic Clones from ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 ''(Carson's Theme) # Athletic Theme from ''Super Mario 3D Land ''(Kaitlin's Theme) # Honeylune Ridge: Escape from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Hailey S.'s Theme) # Airship Theme - Super Mario Bros. from ''Super Mario Maker ''(Nick R.'s Theme) # Retro from ''Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker ''(Nicole P.'s Theme) Unlocked Through Tournaments # Athletic Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. ''(100m Freestyle) # Mario Kart Stadium from ''Mario Kart 8 ''(Archery) # Choco Mountain from ''Mario Kart 64 ''(400m) # Sky Station Galaxy 2 from ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 ''(110m Hurdles) # Edit - New Super Mario Bros. U Overworld from ''Super Mario Maker ''(Long Jump) # Creative Exercise from ''Mario Paint ''(High Jump) # Delfino Plaza from ''Super Mario Sunshine ''(Hammer Throw) # Castle Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. ''(Fencing) # Remix 10 from ''Super Mario Run ''(Vault) # Wario's Gold Mine from ''Mario Kart Wii ''(Skeet) # Main Menu from ''Mario Party: The Top 100 ''(Dream Race) # Ending Theme from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Dream Fencing) # Clock Tower from ''Super Mario 3D Land ''(Discus Throw) # Good Egg Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Rhythmic Ribbon) # Mangrove Cove from ''Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze ''(Canoe Sprint 1000m) # Main Menu from ''Mario Sports Superstars ''(Badminton) # Cheep Cheep Beach from ''Mario Kart DS ''(Football) # Versus Overworld from ''New Super Mario Bros. ''(Track Cycling - Team Pursuit) # Bowser Road from ''Super Mario 64 ''(Dream Rafting) # Ruddy Road from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''(Dream Uneven Bars) # Snow Overworld from ''New Super Mario Bros. U ''(Dream Equestrian) # Hisstocrat from ''Super Mario 3D World ''(Dream Trampoline) # Bowser's Theme from ''Super Mario 64 ''(Boxing) # Ribbon Road from ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit ''(Rhythmic Gymnastics - Rhythmic Clubs) # Ready... OK from ''Mario Party 5 ''(Golf) # Starship Mario, Launch! from ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 ''(Duel Football) Purchased In Shop # Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. # Main Theme from Super Mario World # Bob-omb Battlefield from Super Mario 64 # Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii # Purple Comet from Super Mario Galaxy # Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. # Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! '' # Snow Overworld from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. # Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Staff Credits from Super Mario 64 # Slider from Super Mario 64 # Buoy Base Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Rainbow Road from Mario Kart Wii # Daisy Circuit from Mario Kart Wii # Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 # Jump Up, Super Star! from Super Mario Odyssey '' # Ending Theme from ''Yoshi's Story # Snow Overworld from Super Mario 3D Land # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Super Circuit # Main Theme from Super Mario Land # Title Theme from Mario Kart 8 # Athletic Theme from Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins # Bounce and Pounce from Super Mario 64 DS # Enter Bowser Jr.! from Super Mario Galaxy # Mushroom Bridge from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Staff Credits from New Super Mario Bros. 2 # Tostarena: Town from Super Mario Odyssey '' # Peach's Castle from ''Super Mario 64 # Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. # Battle Stadium from Mario Kart 8 Deluxe # The Great Tower Showdown 2 from Super Mario 3D World # Twilight House from Mario Kart DS # Title Theme from Super Mario Maker # Fortress Boss from Super Mario World # Plessie's Plunging Falls from Super Mario 3D World # Bonneton from Super Mario Odyssey '' Sonic Series Unlocked Through Story Mode # It Doesn't Matter from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Sonic's Theme) # We Can from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Tails's Theme) # Mushroom Hill Zone from ''Sonic and Knuckles ''(Knuckles's Theme) # Stardust Speedway from ''Sonic CD ''(Amy's Theme) # Dr. Eggman Showdown from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Dr. Eggman's Theme) # Enemy Territory from ''Sonic Forces ''(Shadow's Theme) # Get Edgy from ''Sonic Rush ''(Blaze's Theme) # Dreams of an Absolution from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 ''(Silver's Theme) # Metal Sonic from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 2 ''(Metal Sonic's Theme) # Ocean Palace from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Vector's Theme) # Balloon Park from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 ''(Espio's Theme) # Security Hall from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Rouge's Theme) # Babylon Garden from ''Sonic Riders ''(Jet's Theme) # Final Factory from ''Sonic Free Riders ''(Wave's Theme) # This Machine from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Omega's Theme) # Metal Scratchin' from ''Sonic Rush ''(Eggman Nega's Theme) # Neo Green Hill Zone from ''Sonic Advance ''(Cream's Theme) # The Deadly Six from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Zazz's Theme) # Boss Rushes from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Zavok's Theme) # Sticks's Theme from ''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games ''(Sticks's Theme) # And... Fish Hits! from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Big's Theme) # Cool Edge - Day from ''Sonic Unleashed ''(Charmy's Theme) # Un-gravitify from ''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity ''(Storm's Theme) # Desert Ruins, Zone 4 from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Zomom's Theme) # Title Theme from ''Sonic Colors ''(Orbot's Theme) # Main Theme from ''Sonic Colors ''(Cubot's Theme) # Mirage Saloon Zone - Skyway Octane from ''Sonic Mania ''(Fang's Theme) # Toxic Caves from ''Sonic Spinball ''(Mighty's Theme) # Get Into The Wave from ''Sonic the Fighters ''(Bark's Theme) # The Deadly Six - Orchestra Version from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Master Zik's Theme) # Press Garden Zone from ''Sonic Mania ''(Bean's Theme) # Dave's Theme from ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Deluxe ''(Dave the Intern's Theme) # The Light of Hope from ''Sonic Forces ''(Mikayla's Theme) # Radical Highway from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Logan's Theme) # Titanic Plain from ''Sonic and the Black Knight ''(Sarah M.'s Theme) # Dragon Road - Day from ''Sonic Unleashed ''(Curtis's Theme) # Emerald Beach from ''Sonic Battle ''(Ellie's Theme) # Rusty Ruins Zone from ''Sonic 3D Blast ''(Zac's Theme) # Space Port from ''Sonic Forces ''(Jarrett's Theme) # Frog Forest from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Zack's Theme) # Starlight Carnival, Act 3 from ''Sonic Colors ''(Ethan N.'s Theme) # Casino Night Zone from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2 ''(Becca's Theme) # Speed Highway from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Nick B.'s Theme) # Carnival Night Zone from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 ''(Maddie W.'s Theme) # My Destiny from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 ''(Emma H.'s Theme) # Unawakening Float from ''Sonic and the Secret Rings ''(Aaron's Theme) # Metropolis Zone from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2 ''(Elliot's Theme) # Mystic Mansion from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Jeremiah's Theme) Unlocked Through Tournaments # Egg Hornet from ''Sonic Adventure ''(4x100m Freestyle) # Quick Trip to Paradise from ''Sonic Rivals ''(100m) # Scrap Brain Zone from ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''(4x100m Relay) # Blizzard Peaks from ''Sonic Rush Adventure ''(400m Hurdles) # Tropical Coast Zone from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Triple Jump) # Main Theme from ''Sonic Dash ''(Pole Vault) # Sonic Heroes from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Javelin Throw) # White Park Zone, Act 2 from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 ''(Trampoline) # Hi-Spec Robo Go! from ''Sonic Mania ''(Rowing - Single Skulls) # Egg Rocket Zone from ''Sonic Advance ''(Table Tennis) # Door Into Summer from ''Knuckles' Chaotix ''(Dream Platform) # Dusty Desert from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 ''(Dream Table Tennis) # File Select from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 ''(Uneven Bars) # Mecha Green Hill Zone from ''Sonic Chaos ''(Synchronized Swimming) # Casino Forest from ''Sonic Forces ''(Equestrian) # Sonic Boom from ''Sonic CD ''(Beach Volleyball) # A New Venture from ''Sonic Rush Adventure ''(Shooting - Pistol) # Sky Road Zone from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Dream Long Jump) # Windy Hill... for Windy Valley from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Dream Discus) # It Has Come To This from ''Sonic and the Secret Rings ''(Dream Hurdles) # Casino Park from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Dream Sprint) # Poloy Forest from ''Tails Adventures ''(Dream Spacewalk) # Westopolis from ''Shadow the Hedgehog ''(BMX) # White Jungle from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Rugby Sevens) # Windmill Isle - Night from ''Sonic Unleashed ''(Duel Beach Volleyball) # Egg Factory from ''Sonic Riders ''(Duel Rugby Sevens) Purchased In Shop # Rooftop Run - Day from ''Sonic Unleashed # Angel Island Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 # Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 # Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure # Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush # Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD # Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes # Flying Battery Zone from Sonic and Knuckles # His World from Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 # Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings # Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors # Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight # Splash Hill Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 # Windy and Ripply... for Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure # Leaf Forest from Sonic Advance 2 # Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 # Diamond Dust Zone from Sonic 3D Blast # Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R # Windmill Isle - Day from Sonic Unleashed # Techno Base Zone from Sonic Advance 2 # Sylvania Castle Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 # Spring Yard Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog # Danger on the Dance Floor from Sonic Mania # Casino Street Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 # Chemical Plant Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Fist Bump from Sonic Forces # The World Adventure from Sonic Unleashed # Special Stage from Sonic Heroes # Wonder World from Sonic Lost World # You're My Hero from Sonic 3D Blast (Saturn) # Sweet Mountain from Sonic Colors # Station Square from Sonic Adventure # Ambition from Sonic Runners # Race to Win from Sonic Rivals 2 # Seven Rings In Hand from Sonic and the Secret Rings # Avatar Menu from Sonic Forces # Training Area from Tails' Skypatrol # Egg Dragoon from Sonic Unleashed # Sky Sanctuary Zone from Sonic and Knuckles # Knight of the Wind from Sonic and the Black Knight # Planet Wisp from Sonic Colors Category:Games Category:Mario Games Category:Sonic Games Category:Mario & Sonic Games